Cicada's Cry
by saiganokotoba
Summary: Satu-satunya musim panas yang membekas di ingatan Semi. Ketika bunyi-bunyi Semi, mengantarkannya menuju hidup Kelabu namun Hangat. Semi POV.


Judul : Cicada's Cry

Author : saiganokotoba

Rating : T

Genre : Crime

Character : Semi, Iwanishi

Warning : Semi POV

Disclaimer : © Isaka Kotaro, Osaka Megumi

I read the completed Manga.

Set in Semi's teenage life.

Possible mistake when fitting this fanfiction to the real storyline.

* * *

Semi.

Hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini.

Tapi ironisnya adalah hal yang tak bisa kubuang.

.

Berisik. Berisik sekali.

Di tengah musim panas yang tanpa ampun ini.

Mendengar suara Semi setiap hari membuatku ingin muntah.

.

"Iwanishi, tutup jendelanya, berisik." Aku mengipas rambutku yang panjang dengan kipas gratis yang dibagikan di jalan tadi. Aku benci musim panas, benci dengan suara-suara Semi itu.

"Tutup sendiri, sana!"

"Ugh kenapa sih padahal kan jendelanya dekat denganmu." Aku pun berdiri dan memegang pinggir jendela. Kemudian aku terhenti sebentar, merasuki suara-suara Semi yang aneh. Aku memang benci, tapi aku tak ingin membiarkan suara ini mati.

.

Ini Bukti dari kehidupanku.

.

Aku tak begitu pandai menceritakan hidupku.

Karena aku juga sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya.

.

Meski pun begitu, ada satu fakta yang sangat jelas dalam benakku.

Hari dimana matahari bersinar terang seakan-akan merebus kota busuk ini.

Hari dimana aku menorehkan dosa pertamaku.

.

Aku ingin kembali ke hari itu

Hari terakhirku sebelum aku menjadi seorang Semi.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin ikut kami?" Seorang teman sekelas menarik tanganku. Aku tak ingat siapa namanya, tapi aku tahu dia seorang bajingan yang suka menawari hal yang berbahaya pada anak-anak bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak sebodoh itu. Atau mungkin, tidak sedepresi itu.

"Aku _Pass._" Tanpa berbasa-basi aku pun meninggalkan laki-laki bodoh itu.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menolak mereka.

Sepertinya mereka sudah kehabisan target.

.

Ya, mereka mengedarkan Narkoba.

Tapi aku tak peduli.

.

Aaaaah musim panas yang berisik

Suara Semi ada dimana-dimana.

Aku ingin cepat kembali ke musim Gugur.

.

"Kau sudah dengar belum? Katanya Tanaka tertangkap!"

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kau pakai tanya segala! Sejak main sama Kagawa, dia mengkonsumsi Narkoba."

Oh jadi namanya Kagawa.

Soal gosipnya sih, aku tidak peduli.

Tanaka bukan temanku, tak ada gunanya aku memikirkan soal dia.

.

Meski pun sebenarnya aku ingin dengar kelanjutannya.

.

"Hei, kudengar kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Kagawa. Seenaknya saja bikin cerita kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Kalau pun ada juga sudah kulupakan.

"Ah, Masa'?"

"Ayolah, kami bisa membantumu melupakan masalah-masalah itu."

"Dengar ya, Masalahku saat ini adalah; seorang laki-laki berisik yang hampir tak pernah berhubungan denganku tiba-tiba sok tahu soal hidupku. Dan tebak, aku kesal."

"Cih." Akhirnya dia pergi meninggalkanku.

.

Ah.. sepinya. Hari ini aku tak mendengar suara Semi.

Ada apa?

Ini tidak biasanya.

Padahal aku begitu membenci suara itu. Sangat benci.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu soreku di Game Center. Benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali. Yah daripada tidur-tiduran di rumah, lebih baik aku menaikkan level dan menyelamatkan putri yang tak bisa apa-apa ini.

"To-Tolong!" Seseorang berlari masuk ke dalam Game Center dan membuat gaduh tempat yang sudah berisik ini. "Siapa pun tolong!"

Berisik sekali sih, aku sudah level 42 nih, jangan sampai kalah gara-gara orang tidak jelas itu. Sialnya, bukannya pergi, orang itu malah berpegangan pada pundakku.

"Eh Hei! Kau kenapa si- Kau anak sekolahku?"

"To-Tolong Aku. Aku akan dibunuh." Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Sepertinya dia anak yang seangkatan denganku, walau aku tak pernah bicara dengannya sih.

"Tunggu hei Te- AAAAH! Game Over!" Brengsek, sepertinya aku harus mengurus gembel ini dulu. "Kau! Jangan berisik di dalam sini, ayo keluar!"

Aku menyeretnya keluar dan mengajaknya bicara di tempat yang agak sepi. "Ja-Jangan! Kita harus lari!"

"Lari? Dari siapa? Kau tak pernah menyebutkannya!"

"De-Dewa Kematian!"

"..Ha?" Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Tak kusangka hariku jadi buruk begini gara-gara orang gila seperti dia.

"Di-Dia Datang!" Ia berteriak takut sambil menunjuk ke atas, ke langit yang tak ada apa-apanya. Matanya begitu takut dan bola matanya membubul keluar seperti akan jatuh. "AAAAAAAAAAAA" Ia berlari dari sisiku menuju arah yang tak menentu.

"He-Hei!"

"AAAAAAA-Argh." Tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh, mulutnya berbusa dan matanya terbelakak. Dia sudah mati. Aku yakin tanpa harus menyentuhnya pun. Halusinasi yang ia lihat, tak salah lagi, ini perbuatan Kagawa. Ini pasti adalah efek samping Narkoba yang ia edarkan. Bakal gawat kalau dia melihatku disini.

"Harus cepat lari, itu pikiranmu, kan?" Aku begitu terkejut dengan suara berat yang tiba-tiba menggema di telingaku. Aku sempat memutar ke belakang untuk melihat siapa itu, namun sayangnya Kagawa sudah lebih dulu menyekapku dengan sesuatu yang kuduga adalah kain dilumuri kloroform. Kalau mengingatnya sekarang, baunya sangat menyengat dan menggelikan. Aku tak mau lagi mencium bau itu.

"Ka-Kagawa.." Aku kehilangan kesadaranku, semuanya tampak buram.

"Kamu Cuma sial."

.

.

Brengsek.

Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?

Aku mulai membuka mataku perlahan. Meski pun tidak jelas namun aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang kabur sedikit demi sedikit. Aku bisa merasakan beberapa sosok berseragam yang mengelilingiku. Suara mereka juga terdengar meskipun kedengarannya hanya seperti suara yang dilambatkan.

"Cepat suntik."

Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jangan sentuh tubuhku!

Jangan sentuh tubuhku dengan obat kotor itu!

"Yang banyak, agar dia kecanduan."

Siapa! Siapa yang bilang begitu.

Sial, aku tak bisa memaksimalkan panca inderaku. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Wajah mereka saja tak tergambarkan di otakku. Suara mereka juga hampir sulit untuk ditangkap. Bicara maupun berteriak.. sudah tak mungkin. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

.

Mataku, indera pertama yang pulih, mencari-cari hal yang bisa berguna untukku. Aku tak tahu apa itu, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat membantuku. Aah! Aku seperti melihat sebilah pisau di dekat kaki salah satu dari mereka. Aku harus segera mengambilnya. Tapi benda itu tidak ada dalam jangkauan tanganku. Tambahan lagi aku kesulitan untuk bergerak. Sialan. Sialan! Padahal pisau itu bisa membantuku kabur!

.

Kabur?

.

Untuk apa aku kabur?

Aku tidak takut dengan mereka.

Aku bukan pecundang yang akan lari dan menangis di pangkuan orang lain.

.

.

Selama ini aku menjalani hidupku dengan setengah napas.

Aku tak hidup namun juga tak mati.

Setidaknya itulah yang selalu kurasakan.

Tapi, sebenarnya itu palsu. Aku tak benar-benar merasa begitu.

Dibalik ketidakpedulianku terhadap dunia dan diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengakui dunia dan diakui. Aku ingin bergabung dengan kehidupan ini.

.

Aku hanya tak tahu caranya.

.

Semakin dalam perasaanku itu. Semakin dalam aku tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri.

Begitu dalam hingga aku tak bisa lagi merasakan napasku.

Begitu dalam hingga aku tak bisa mendengar suara apapun lagi.

Hanya kegelapan dan kesunyian.

Namun, ketika aku melihat ke atas, aku bisa melihat cahaya yang sangat terang.

Tapi berapa kali pun aku mencoba menggapainya, tubuhku tak bisa mencapainya.

.

Sesak.

.

Keluarkan aku dari sini.

.

.

Aaah, aku mulai bisa mendengar suara.

Suara orang-orang itu.

.

Jeritan mereka.

.

Sinar matahari.

.

Apa ini artinya aku sudah dekat dengan permukaan?

.

.

"Haaaaaaaaaah." Itu adalah napasku yang terpanjang dalam hidupku. Satu napas yang melambangkan kelahiranku kembali. Napas yang mengantarkanku pada kehidupan baruku.

Akhirnya aku keluar dari laut gelap itu. Sekarang aku duduk di antara sinar matahari. Dunia sudah menerimaku. Menerimaku yang seperti ini.

Aku pun berdiri sambil menyingkirkan tubuh-tubuh para bajingan itu. Mereka sepertinya khusus menyewa kamar di sebuah hotel sebagai markas tempat melakukan aktivitas penggunaan dan penjualan narkoba. Tadinya kamar ini cukup bersih, namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Mereka sendiri sudah mengotorinya dengan darah mereka. Darah mereka yang sudah busuk. Busuk bercampur dengan ilusi.

Tanganku. Huft. Aku tak suka melihat darah mereka kini melekat di tanganku.

Aku pun melihat sekelilingku.

Mereka semua sudah mati. Tak ada yang bergerak.

Entah seperti apa, aku kurang bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas. Tapi tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Memainkan pisau. Memberi hukuman pada nadi mereka.

"Jadi, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

.

Aku pun mencuci tanganku dan menutupi noda darah yang ada di pakaianku. Kemudian aku keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan tenang. Aku pun menekan tombol elevator.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Membereskan mayat sebanyak itu tidaklah mudah. Aah menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus repot dengan hal-hal remen begitu.

Aku pun menapakkan kakiku ke dalam elevator. Ada seseorang yang sudah terlebih dulu di dalam. Ia lelaki tinggi kurus dengan kacamata kuno bertengger di hidungnya. Aku mencoba sebisa mungkin tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, elevator hotel murah ini begitu sempit.

Ah. Apa yang harus kuperbuat mulai sekarang.

Cepat atau lambat, mayat-mayat itu pasti akan ditemukan.

Hidupku yang damai itu, sudah tinggal kenangan.

"Aku bisa membantumu membereskannya." Aku melirik lelaki disebelahku itu. Apa- "Yah bisa dibilang, memang itu pekerjaanku." Apa-apaan dia!

"Ah maaf tapi aku tak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Masa'? Di mataku kau terlihat seperti remaja yang habis mengotori tangannya. Dengan Darah." Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau tidak bisa begitu, pekerjaan itu harus diselesaikan sampai bersih."

"Naaah? Jangan sok tahu kau! Kau tak tahu apa-apa." Aku tak ingin lagi berada disini, jadi aku seenaknya menekan tombol lantai yang terdekat dengan posisi sekarang. Aku ingin cepat turun dari sini!

"Barusan aku harus membereskan mayat di lantai 21. Repot sekali karena kamarnya sangat berantakan. Tapi bukan itu saja." Ia berhenti sesaat. "Orang yang bekerja denganku juga mati." Orang yang bekerja? Apa maksudnya pembunuh yang ia pekerjakan? Jadi dia bukan pembunuh itu sendiri?

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau tak punya pegawai dong."

"Ada kok. Kau."

.

Hah?

.

"Se-seenakmu!" Akhirnya elevator ini berhenti di lantai 5 yang kupencet tadi. Cepatlah terbuka! Aku ingin segera keluar!

"Kau sudah tak bisa kemana-mana."

"Masa'? Aku bisa kok!" Setelah pintunya terbuka, aku pun keluar dengan segera tanpa pikir panjang.

"Maksudku. Masa depanmu."

Kemudian pintunya tertutup.

Aku menengok ke belakang. Ia sudah tak ada.

Apa maksudnya dengan masa depan? Aku sudah tak peduli dengan hal itu.

.

Tidak, aku peduli.

.

"Tunggu!" Aku pun membuka paksa pintu elevator yang baru tertutup itu. Si lelaki jangkung terkejut bukan main melihat aksi urakanku. "Memang menyebalkan sih.. Tapi.. Ugh.. Aku mohon bantuanmu."

Laki-laki itu kemudian tersenyum. "Mohon bantuannya juga, Semi."

"Semi?"

"Itu namamu mulai sekarang. Kuharap kau terbiasa."

"Tunggu! Diantara semua nama kenapa kau pilih itu?"

"Mudah saja, karena ini musim panas."

.

Jawaban paling tak bertanggung jawab yang pernah kudengar.

.

Musim Panas.

Aku benci sekali.

Semi yang berisik.

Aku juga benci sekali.

Tapi ini jauh lebih baik.

Daripada saat-saat aku tak memedulikan apa pun.

Aku benci

Tapi aku peduli.

.

Perlahan aku mengambil napas sekali lagi.

Matahari yang menyengat.

Suara orang-orang yang bergumam.

Aku bisa merasakannya.

.

Hidup.

.

_Fin_

_Review Please_


End file.
